The present invention relates to the field of canopy tops and, more particularly, to a canopy top having a support frame comprising elongated cylindrical support members which form portions of an outer periphery of the canopy top so that at least some of the elongated cylindrical support members are exposed and visible from the outside of the vehicle. The canopy top is preferably for use with pickup trucks or other motor vehicles having an open cargo area.
Canopy tops for motor vehicles having an open cargo area have been known for some time. These motor vehicles are, typically, pickup trucks, but may also include open Jeep-type vehicles, and other utility vehicles, even boats. Most known canopy tops are made with support members which are flat or square in cross section. Such support members are usually not strong enough to resist crushing if the vehicle is involved in an accident. In addition, previously known canopy tops have a support frame which is not exposed and visible from the outside of the vehicle.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention advantageously provides a canopy top for a motor vehicle having an open cargo area, the canopy top having a support frame comprising support members having a round cross section and which are preferably tubular support members, which also act as crush resistant roll-bars in the event the vehicle is involved in an accident. In addition, the round or tubular canopy support members of the frame are positioned not only forming the support frame but also forming portions of an outer periphery of the support frame, so that at least some of the plurality of elongated cylindrical support members are visible from the exterior of the motor vehicle. A canopy top having cylindrical support members which are visible from the outside of the vehicle provides a distinctive appearance to the vehicle which is very desirable to the motoring public. Accordingly, the present invention not only provides a canopy top structure which has increased crush resistance, but also provides a distinctive appearance to the vehicle.